ereh ton not here: digimon season 3
by ShinigamiKae
Summary: It's about the third season in the world of the first two. Original charas from Me, Jazzel Son and Yuka-chan
1. Parts One to Three

Why? Why did I do that?  
  
"Work! Faster! Hurry up. I don't have all day you know!" A whip cracked.  
  
The dark seeds.  
  
"We planted these seeds because our master needs energy."  
  
But that's not true. If it had been the seeds, I would have been a slave forever. But I could break it.  
  
"This isn't game." "You mean I've killed defenceless digimon for nothing?"  
  
I trust them. I trust Davis, TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody. I trust Veemon, Patamon, Gatomon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon. I trust Wormmon.  
  
  
  
Part One: The girl in the desert  
  
*cough, cough*  
  
Wha?  
  
*cough*  
  
Ken, a high built purple haired boy in his school uniform, turned and listened. *cough* He ran off to where the cough had come from and climbed over a sand dune. He looked down and saw some cloth fluttering in the winds, though weighted to the ground by something. *cough* Ken slid down the dune and when he reached the cloth, there was another cough, from there. He walked around it and crouched. *cough* He was staring into a pale face outlined with black hair. There was a blond streak falling into the persons face. It was clearly a girl. Not much older than he was, probably a year older. "Hey." He nudged her. The girl's face deformed in cold or pain. Ken looked to where he had nudged and saw a blood stain. He pulled the cloth away and it fluttered off in the wind. The girls right side was dripping with blood. "Oh my god" Ken gasped and looked around. "I have to help her." He looked around again, wanting for someone to appear, though no one every came here, no one but the Digimon Emperor. Ken frowned at what he was thinking about.  
  
I have to help her. And forget my past. The future is what lies before me, not the past.  
  
He picked her up and she winced again, though now he knew it was pain. Her shirt, ripped showing too much of her skin, didn't flutter in the wind as the cloth had because the blood had stuck it tight to her body. Her pants, also ripped, didn't flutter either, though not because of blood but because they were wet with water.  
  
I wonder were the water comes from.  
  
Ken staggered up the hill. She wasn't as light as Wormmon but he managed.  
  
  
  
Part Two: Enter visitors  
  
"Ken" there was a knock at Ken's bedroom door. He rushed up and opened it to a small crack. "I heard a thud" his mother said and tried to see what was in the room. "It's nothing, mom" Ken said moving in her way. "You sure, honey?" Ken nodded. "I'll call you when dinner's ready" his mother said, tried to catch a last glance of Ken's room and left to the kitchen.  
  
Pf. That was lucky.  
  
Ken closed the door and picked his chair back up. It had fallen over when he and the girl had entered his room though his computer.  
  
Maybe I should tell the others. I wonder how they'd react.  
  
Ken looked over to the girl, sighed and picked up his phone. He thought a moment and then dialled a number. "Kido" someone answered. "It's Ken. Ken Ichijouji. I wanted to ask if Joe could come over?" "He's not here. He's taking a. oh, wait he's come home." Ken heard the receiver being muffled and some voices. "He'll be right over" the voice said. "Thank you. Good bye." Ken looked over to the girl again. He had lain her onto his bed which was now wet and also dripping with blood. He groaned.  
  
That's gonna take some time to clean. Maybe I should ask Kari to come over and change her.  
  
He starred at the girl from top to bottom, indeed the ripped clothing was quite revealing. He dialled another number. "Tai" came a quick voice. "Er, Tai, it's Ken. I actually wanted to know if Kari is there." "Ken? Oh, right. Ken, the football star. Why? What's up?" "I. er. I need her to help me with something." "How come does that not sound good and noble?" "Er. is she there?" "Yeah, but cause you're not sounding good and noble, I'm coming with and we're bringing Matt and TK, too" Tai said obviously full of glee. "Er. okay" Ken said not wanting Tai to think anything not good and noble.  
  
About ten minutes later Joe arrived, still wearing his school uniform with his school bag on his back. "I just turned and came here" he said. "What did you want?" "Er. I. could we wait till the others get here?" "Others?" Joe gave Ken a weird look. "Yeah, I actually only wanted Kari to come but it seems Tai, Matt and TK are joining us" Ken said with a shy smile. "Oh, okay" Joe said and entered the house. As soon as he had took of his shoes Tai and Matt stormed in, TK and Kari following reluctantly. "There he is. Waha, you're not going to go and do not good and noble stuff with my sister" Tai yelled. "Ta-ai" Matt groaned and hit his friend. "Sorry. He just had like. lots of coffee" Kari said and entered with TK.  
  
  
  
Part Three: enter title  
  
"Woah! Where did you get that girl from?" Matt asked. Tai grinned evilly and was about to say something as TK clamped his hands over his mouth. "Jesus, where the hell did she get this wound?" Joe asked looking at the wound through one of the rips. "Joe, you shouldn't look at girls like that" Tai said after breaking TK's clamp. "Er. yeah, that's why I called for Kari. I wanted to ask if you could change her or something" Ken said blushing slightly. "Oh, yeah. Oh course" Kari said smiling her smile. She pushed the guys out of the room and closed the door.  
  
I hope the girl's okay.  
  
"So, where do find her?" Matt asked after the boys had plopped down in the living room. Ken's mother had left to do some shopping. "I. in the digiworld." "Woah. Now I know what could have made that wound, kind of" Joe said. "Could we call up Izzy to bring us an analyser?" "We have our D3's" TK said proudly and held his up. "Yeah. But Izzy's could probably analyse it from the wound size and stuff" Joe said. "Oh, right" TK said and slumped back into his chair. "I don't think Davis is doing you good" Matt noticed and TK grinned. "Yeah, course you can call him. I don't want the girl do. die or anything after finding her in." Ken stopped and gave Joe the phone. "Finding her where?" Tai asked. He had seemingly calmed down. "Er. not that important." "Actually it is. From the location I could, oh. Yes, could I please talk to Izzy? It's Joe. Yeah, hi Izzy. Yeah, thanks. Could you come over to Ken's and bring that new analyser of yours? Yeah. As quick as possible. Yeah, see ya." Joe put the phone down. "He's coming." "You can come" Kari called.  
  
I really hope Izzy's analyser can help the girl. Lucky they don't know where I found her. I hope they never find out.  
  
TK, Matt, Tai, Ken and Joe went back into the room. The girl was still lying on Ken's bed with one of Ken's uniforms on. The uniform was pretty tight but still comfortable, it seemed. "I tried your biggest size and it barely fit" Kari said holding the ripped clothing. "Where shall I put this?" she said holding her arms over the dustbin. "Put it on the desk" Ken said, Joe went up to the girl and gave Kari a skew look. "How am I supposed to inspect her?" he asked. "Oh" Kari came up to him and started opening the shirt. The guys all turned they're heads. "It's okay" Kari smiled. "Her bra was still perfectly fine." Then the door bell rang and Ken went to fetch Izzy. "Woah! What are you guys doing?" he asked as he saw four guys staring at a girl with an open shirt. "Erm. yeah." Joe explained Izzy the situation. "Oh, okay" he said and started his laptop up. 


	2. Parts Four to Six

I wonder what could have done that.  
  
The girls right side was dripping with blood.  
  
It must have been pretty wild and big.  
  
Her shirt, ripped showing too much of her skin, didn't flutter in the wind as the cloth had because the blood had stuck it tight to her body.  
  
I hope Izzy gets here soon.  
  
"Could we call up Izzy to bring us an analyser?"  
  
It'd devastate Ken if she died.  
  
  
  
Part Four: Thank you, doc  
  
Joe pulled over a pair doctor's gloves. "Lucky you have them with you all the time" Kari said and bent over the girl. "Kari" Joe moaned and waved his hand. "Ken, you got light?" he asked. Tai held Joe a lighter and Matt pushed him out of the room. "Come on, TK, Kari. We'll leave the geniuses alone" he said. "But. but I wanna watch Matt" Kari protested. "You can stay" Joe said and moved Ken's bedside lamp to the correct position. "It's just Kari was standing in the light and Tai should NOT talk, please" he glared at the younger boy. "Sorry" Tai sniffed. Joe nodded and took a pair of tweezers out of his school bag. "Could someone disinfect this?" he asked and held it up still looking at the girls wound. It was a bite out of her right side, well not directly a bite out, it was just a bite. But around it there were more cuts, thin ones, yes, but streaming with blood. Matt took the tweezers and went out of the room. "Matt, Tai. I appoint you my nurses" Joe said and just as the boys tried to protest, he finished off: "Bring some stuff to clean her up."  
  
When Matt and Tai had brought some anaesthetics, a few cloths and the pair of now disinfected tweezers, Joe moved aside and let them clean her, with Kari keeping watch, they stay in the line of being fair. After gallons of blood being drenched from the pale girl, Joe moved back up to her and carefully inspected the wound. "Aha!" he exclaimed after a while and was nearly run over. "What, what, what?" TK asked and was then pulled back by his brother. "TK, let the boy work." Joe nodded and began working with the tweezers, till after about a minute or so, he pulled it out and held it up triumphantly. "Izzy." Izzy moved his laptop as close as possible to Joe as he could, who then placed the piece of something on a little tray. "What is it?" Kari asked. "It's most probably a piece of tooth" Joe explained as he turned back to the girl. "Okay, I need my nurses now." Matt and Tai groaned. "These holes are to small to sow, so we have stick em together." TK, Matt and Tai pulled faces. "Not with real glue you idiots. I'm using half dried blood" Joe explained seeing they're faces. "Prodigious" Izzy said and gained everyone's attention. "What?" Tai asked. "My analyser can't get data from this. He says he has no information on the digimon. That means it was a digimon, but what kind of digimon? I know I'll ask Willis" he said and began writing an email or searching for Willis.  
  
*cough* The girl coughed again and more blood exited her wound. "Damn. Tai, Matt, come here" Joe ordered and the boys jumped over, no protest whatsoever. He leant over the girl and held the wounds together, while ordering Matt and Tai to do the same with the others wounds. Though not a funny procedure, Kari, TK and Ken could barely keep their giggles in from the weird-looking actions of the other three.  
  
  
  
Part Five: Awaken  
  
The girl moaned. Her eyes fluttered and she was starring into Matt's eyes who had been looking at her while trying to hold her wounds closed. "Ahh" she moved, scaring Matt, as well as everyone else in the room. Matt, Tai and Joe let go of the girls wounds and stepped back, as she quickly closed the shirt. "What. what the hell is he doing here?" she asked and pointed to Matt, looking at TK. "Erm." TK's eyes flew over to his brother. "He was helping you not to die." Tai said. "Him?" the girl was shocked. "Before you say anything else, could you tell us who you are?" Kari asked politely. "Course. Skyler. Skyler Kamiya." "Kamiya?" Skly nodded. "Well, I'm Kamiya to. Taichi Kamiya." "Same as me. Hikari Kamiya" Kari introduced herself. "You're called Kamiya? I must have landed in some weird place. The only other Kamiyas I know apart from my father are TK and Mimi Kamiya" Sky said and pointed to TK. "Me? Kamiya? I'm TK, Takeru Takaishi" TK said shocked. "Woah" Sky held her hands to her head. "Takaishi? Isn't it Izzy Takaishi" she asked pointing to the boy by the laptop. "Who am I then?" Joe asked. "Er. Joe. Joe Motomiya" Sky said uncertainly. "Motomiya? Like Davis" Joe smiled. "This is really weird." "Okay, wait. You are the digidestined, right?" TK, Joe, Matt, Tai, Ken, Izzy and Kari nodded. "Okay, then it really is weird." "How come you know about the digidestined?" Izzy asked. "I thought everyone knows about digimon?" "Do you. do you have your own digimon?" Matt asked uncertainly. Sky glared at Matt but turned to TK. "I don't have a digimon. Some people have them, some don't." "How did you get to the digiworld?" Tai asked. "I. I can't remember. I was walking though town and. disappeared in fog or something of the kind." "Do you have a digivice or a D3?" Izzy asked and looked down at an email he had got from his mother. "No, I have a D-Power, if it's the DCD you mean." "DCD?" this time it was Kari's turn to say something, even though it was not really clever. Sky pulled a pear-like device out of her pocket. It was silver and had a square display in the middle. There was a strap of dark red nylon of the top (which would be the bottom of a pear) and red ring around the display. Under the ring there were two buttons. "This is my D-Power. DCD is short for digimon controlling device. There are four kinds, so far as I know. The normal digivice." Tai and Matt crammed in they're pockets and pulled theirs out. Sky nodded. "Yeah, then D3s." Kari and TK pulled theirs out. "D-Power's like mine and D-Units or D-Scans. They change from cellphones and yeah. They all help for digivolving a digimon, though D-Units can also convert a human into a digimon if you have a spirit. There are only three guys with spirits, the others are still to be find." "Woah, turning into digimon. That must be interesting. Do you know them?" Joe asked eager to learn more about this girl and the place she came from. 


	3. Parts Seven to Nine

I iiiisadöfjsadöjfklafjI wonder what her problem is.  
  
"What. what the hell is he doing here?"  
  
Maybe cute blond boys are not her kinda guys.  
  
Sky glared at the blonde.  
  
And how come she has a different digivice.  
  
"This is my D-Power. DCD is short for digimon controlling device."  
  
And turning into digimon, pf.  
  
D-Units can also convert a human into a digimon if you have a spirit.  
  
  
  
Part Seven: Enter digimon  
  
"Yes, actually I do. Takuya Kanbara is my cousin. He has the spirit of Fire, had the luck of it being in his room somewhere." "Wow" TK remarked. "D'you think I could turning into a digimon too?" Sky shrugged. "You'd need a spirit for that. Then you digivice would most probably turn into a D-Unit." "I have a D3." "Oh, where I come from you have a digivice." Tai shrugged at TK looking at him, as did Matt. "Aah" it was Kari's yell. Everyone looked over to the girl. "TK, Ken. We have to go to school, we've got art this afternoon" she said. Tai and Matt gulped. "We have maths, don't we?" Matt asked Tai who nodded slowly. Both boys jumped up and ran off, yelling their good byes. "Aah" this was Joe. "I'm writing an exam." He ran off, quicker than you'd expect Joe could run. Izzy shrugged. "I have to go to. My mother wants me to help her. She can't program the video recorder" he said and left waiving. Sky was still sitting on Ken's bed, now swinging her legs, as Ken, TK and Kari were about to leave. "Oh, Sky. Would you like to come with us?" Ken asked. Sky jumped up wincing at the pain in her side. "Yeah, sure." "Aren't people gonna ask who she is?" TK asked on the way to school and moved his shoulder to adjust his bag. "Yeah. We could say. erm. that you're my cousin" Kari said. "Why?" Ken asked. "Well, we 'do' have the same surname, so it won't be so hard to convince anybody." Sky nodded. "Fine with me."  
  
"Your cousin?" TK and Kari's teacher asked. Kari nodded. Sky nodded too. "And where do you come from?" the teacher asked. "Er." Sky's heart began to thud. "She lives in... in America" TK burst out. "America? Is it nice there?" Sky nodded not really being able to lie properly. "But even though you're here, I will have to continue my lesson" the teacher said and began to drone. TK and Kari sighed while Sky listened to the teacher before falling asleep.  
  
I wonder who she is.  
  
A boy with brown hair was wandering through the digital desert. He hadn't to be where he was. But flunking maths didn't matter that much if there was a girl from somewhere entirely different then what he knew about. He looked around. He wanted to tell his best friend about her. But where was he? "Tai. Tai" came a squeaky voice and an orange dinosaur jumped at the boy threw the boy to the ground. After him a blue wolf-like creature, a pink bird and a plant-like thing followed, though not really attacking the boy. "Get of me, Agumon" Tai pleaded and Agumon did so. "Hi, everyone" he said to the other digimon. "Hi." "The digiworld is different, Tai" said Agumon out of the blue. "There's something in the digiworld. We don't know what it is but it feels like the Black Towers" Agumon said. The other digimon nodded. "We were busy looking for one of the things" the wolf said. "And found a data path" the bird said. "Everything's data here, Biyomon." "No, she means busted data" said the wolf. "Busted data?" "Have you every seen the green stuff the humans do as computer stuff?" Tai thought a moment. "Yeah, why?" "That's what busted data looks like" Biyomon said, the wolf nodding approvingly. "And... what does it do? Where does it lead?" Tai asked sounding like an eager child. "We don't know. We were to scared" the plant said. "You were scared. I'm never scared. I have the crest of Courage" Agumon said. Tai smiled. "Take me there." The digimon nodded and marched off.  
  
  
  
Part Eight: Sick and searching  
  
Wow  
  
Tied to a tree by climbers of some sort, was a girl. She had long black hair with some white parts. Her eyes were closed. She was tall for her age, with an athletic body. She wore jeans and a white T-shirt and hiking boots. Her clothing was ripped. "Hey" Tai said and jogged up to her the digimon in pursuit.  
  
She looks so. fragile, hurt. Who did this?  
  
"Who's that, Tai?" the wolf asked. "I don't know, Gabumon but we should help her" Tai said and grabbed one of the vines. He pulled his hand back. "Ow." There was a huge blood gash. "Damn" Tai mumbled. "Guys attack the vines but try not to wound the girl more, right?" "Pepper Breath" Agumon yelled and the girl fell to the ground. Agumon's attack was enough to let the girl drop to the ground. "Agumon" Tai complained. "Sorry." The digimon shrugged. Tai went to the girl and picked her up. Her eyes fluttered and she woke up. "Why. It's so sore" she whispered and moved her right arm, the one hanging down. "You've been slashed by something. There's no need to worry. I have a friend who's a doctor" Tai said. "Or wants to be one" he reconsidered. "I. where is Rena. Rena" the girl mumbled. "Agumon, I gotta go back home. Don't worry, I'll find Rena for you." "Rena" the girl mumbled.  
  
Tai placed the girl on Kari's bed just as the door opened and two girls entered the room. One being Kari, the other Sky. "Er." Tai said. "We don't really have enough space for four kids... not even three." "I'm staying with Ken" Sky said. "Ken?" Tai was shocked that Ken would let someone else stay at his place or that his parents would. "And who's that? How come there are a bunch of girls popping up everywhere? Where'd you find her?" Kari asked. "What? Er, I mean. This is. some girl, I don't know and in the digiworld, by busted data or something." "Busted data?" "You should ask Biyomon" Sky said to Kari. "Biyomon? Why Biyomon?" "Your digimon." "My digimon is Gatomon." "Er. I keep forgetting everything's different here." Tai looked over to the girl on Kari's bed. Her eyes opened again and he kneeled next to her. "Where's Rena.?" she said her voice fading.  
  
  
  
Part Nine: Another girl?  
  
"Hmpf" the blonde huffed and kicked a stone. "Stupid Tai" he mumbled. His best friend has flunked maths and so he had had the teacher picking on him. "Hey, Matt. What's up?" he heard a voice. He turned and looked. "Oh, hey Izzy. Weren't you supposed to be home?" "I was but I came when my mom threw the video recorder out of the window." Izzy sweatdropped. "So? What you think of the girl?" Izzy asked avoided the subject of his mother. "Hm" Matt said rolling his eyes. "I'm not Tai. You have to talk to me in order for me to understand you, you know." "Wha? Uh, never mind. It's just, the way she was. rejecting me. Did you see the look on her face, when she saw me?" Matt asked sounding slightly pissed off. "Eh, not really. Just the her scared cry." "She was totally freaked" Matt said raising his arms to the sky. "Shh. Calm down, Matt. It's not like others girls don't shriek or even faint when they see you?" "But they don't sound as if they despise me" Matt said glainr at his friend. "Um." "Didn't Ken say he found her in the digiworld? How about we go and see if we can find the digimon that ripped her up?" Izzy nodded. "Right. Let's go over to your place?" This time Matt nodded.  
  
Matt coughed. Izzy rubbed his eyes. "Yeech, where are we" Matt asked trying to blink pieces of sand out of his eyes. Izzy whipped a bit of sand out of his eye and opened his laptop. The two boys had landed in a desert-like area. Sandy, hot and dry. "Um. on moment. Ack" Izzy exclaimed. "What?" Matt asked and got up. "This is the desert we first were in." "That means?" "It's totally changed. I can't remember it being this sandy, can you?" Matt shook his head and helped Izzy up. "So? Where do we go first?" "How about" Izzy looked at his laptop. "There's a Botamon village that way" he pointed to the east. "A Virus Digimon village that way" he pointed in the opposite direction. "The ocean's that way." He pointed behind Matt who turned around. "And that way's to Primary Village." "I vote Primary Village" Matt said raising an arm and began walking. "Right." Izzy shut his laptop and followed.  
  
"Ah, the digidestined" said a like red rodent. "Hi, Elecmon. Seen any weird- looking girls around?" "Yes, I'm fine. I've had a nice day and the baby's are great too" Elecmon said sounding a bit hurt. Matt groaned and Izzy sighed. "That' nice, Elecmon. But did you see any girls? Or a big girl-eating digimon?" Izzy asked. "Saw both of em. A few hours ago." "Really?" Matt and Izzy hadn't really expected an answer. "Yeah, I saved the girl, thought she might be a digidestined" Elecmon said and walking into a hut. The boys followed. 


End file.
